The SpongeBob in Minecraft Movie
''The SpongeBob in Minecraft Movie is a 2017 CGI animated film based on the spin-off by TheSponge231 (also known as PAC-MAN). The movie will be an action/adventure/comedy film. The film is set to release on July 20, 2017. Just like the show, it will have the same style as most Minecraft animations. The movie is going to be the series finale to ''SpongeBob in Minecraft. In 2015, TheSponge231 along with Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies announced a movie based on the series SpongeBob in Minecraft. The movie will be directed by Derek Drymon and storyboarded by Sherm Cohen. Markus "Notch" Persson, the creator of Minecraft, will also work on the film as the film's animator. Plot SPOILER ALERT! Once discovering the earth has a magnetic pull, Plankton plans on using an enormous supermagnet to pull the Minecraft universe towards the SBSP universe, later on causing an apocalypse. Meanwhile in the Minecraft universe, SpongeBob and Patrick were role-playing Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy using dyed leather armor. Steve then comes dashing towards them as they let out a mighty "AAAAHHHHH!!!" and then he crashes. Steve tells them about this evil plan and that if they don't stop it now, everything on both universes will be extinct. So SpongeBob seeks help from Steve's sister, Alex. They had trouble keeping up, so they were divided into two teams - Team Miners, which consists of Steve and Patrick, go out to mine the items to use for protection. And then there's Team Crafters, ''Which consists of SpongeBob and Alex, Use the items ''Team Miners mines to craft weapons to stop Plankton. However, the apocalypse has already started and they must escape the city before doing their duty. SpongeBob then introduces Alex to his sword, "Absorbent Blue". He says it can "absorb the life out of any mob". However, Alex begins to develop a crush on SpongeBob, which makes him skeptical. SpongeBob and Alex venture out into the desert, while Steve and Patrick venture out into the cave. While out in the desert, SpongeBob begins to ask questions, while Alex tries to hide her feelings. They suddenly come across one of Plankton’s Creeper army. As SpongeBob goes charging toward it, Alex blows him a kiss. He successfully defeats the Creeper and they move on. After hours of walking, SpongeBob gets really annoyed by Alex and decides to dump her. Alex then says “I thought what we had was special…..” Lying in front of him a long gravel road, SpongeBob keeps walking until he comes across a huge army of Creepers, zombies and skeletons. He quickly looks around to find a way to get out fast. He quickly finds a Rent-A-Pig just on the side of the road and rent a pig for 5 emeralds. He dashes off into a mine with the army following. Meanwhile, Steve and Patrick are having trouble finding diamonds, but they did end up finding iron. They end up finding an abandoned mineshaft, where they begin to think they might find something. They end up finding a minecart, so they decide to hop in. While SpongeBob is making his escape, he bypasses the time limit and George the Villager tells his pig Jeff to “bring him back alive”. So Jeff runs off in search of SpongeBob. However, George follows along. Shortly after, SpongeBob ends up in the nighttime forest, with both the army and the duo catching up. Once the duo crash into SpongeBob, they ask him to return the pig. However, the pig gets eaten by a zombie. Once the trio sees the army charging towards them, they tremble in fear. However, Alex hops back into action when she says “Who’s back? I’m back.” And fights off the mobs. As SpongeBob lets out a mighty cheer, he also says that he is “so happy to see her!” This makes her go ecstatic, now that she knows SpongeBob actually does like her. Alex asks SpongeBob for someone or something to ask, and he pulls out the Magic Conch. SpongeBob and Alex bow before it and say “ALL HAIL THE MAGIC CONCH!” George and Jeff think they are stupid because it’s just a toy. However, Alex gets mad and begins telling George “The Magic Conch is not a force to be reckoned with!” Production Development When SpongeBob in Minecraft first aired, TheSponge231 was getting a lot of requests from fans to do a film based on the series. He found the requests quite odd because the show just aired and already he was getting requests to do a movie. When Season 2 began, he contacted Nickelodeon Movies and asked if they could help produce a SpongeBob in Minecraft movie. They said yes and work on the movie began. TheSponge231 was originally going to to a movie called The SpongeBob Movie: SpongeBob Goes Global, and it had nothing to do with Minecraft. But he decided to abandon this project for a while, and later on the project became The SpongeBob in Minecraft Movie. Scripting began on December 18, 2015. The series was put on hiatus and they worked on the movie for a bit. In January 2016, TheSponge231 announced an official release date. It was July 20, 2017. On Janurary 23, 2016, TheSponge231 announced two things about the movie - Alex was to be in the movie, and the music would be done by C418. On January 27, 2016, TheSponge231 stated that "the plot would have something to do with Plankton taking over the Minecraft universe" He also stated David Bowie's song "Heroes" will be featured in the movie's credits as it fits the plot of the movie. On February 15, 2016, TheSponge231 announced a plot, but only small glimpses. (See above) On February 23, 2016, TheSponge231 stated that The Magic Conch would make an appearance. On March 7, 2016, TheSponge231 stated that the movie was ready to be released and announced more of the plot. Release TBA Soundtrack The soundtrack is to be released by RCA Records on August 1, 2017. Gallery SpongeBob in MC poster final.png|Final poster Nickelodeon Movies minecraft.png|Custom Nickelodeon Movies logo made for the movie. Screenshot (65).png|Original poster before January 18, 2016 The SBinMC movie logo.png|The movie's logo 100px-Skin Alex Front.png|Alex. 3D glasses.jpg|Promotional 3D glasses SBinMCmovieuklogo.png|UK logo Poster3.png|Poster advertising RealD Trivia *TheSponge231 is the voice of Steve in the movie, as well as the show. *The poster has a typo. Disaster is spelled as "diaster" *The teaser poster was designed using Microsoft Word. *Alex is Steve's sister(?), introduced in the 1.8 update of Minecraft. *The poster reveals Steve's last name is Craftington. *This will be the series finale to SpongeBob in Minecraft. *The movie has a website at spongebobinmcmovie.com *Three working titles for the movie were Apocalypse Wow, SpongeBob and Alex ''and ''SBinMC: When Worlds Collide. *In the UK, the movie is billed as SpongeBob in Minecraft: The SpongeBob Movie *Nancy Cartwright, the voice actor for Alex, is most known for playing Bart Simpson on The Simpsons. *Despite the release date, the movie was finished on March 7, 2016. *The Magic Conch is said to make it's second appearance in the film. *The MPAA has not rated it yet, but they are aiming for the PG rating. Category:Upcoming movies Category:Series Finale Category:Movies Category:SpongeBob in Minecraft Category:TheSponge231 Productions